


And I Drove You Crazy

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky really likes motorcycles, Choking, F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader’s bike needs to be repaired asap, leading her to come across an insanely gorgeous mechanic whom she may or may not want to bang the second she lays eyes on him.





	And I Drove You Crazy

You stood outside the garage, nervously glancing at your phone.

Kicking the small rocks with your shoe, you could already feel the embarrassed blush making its way onto your cheeks. You’ve only had the bike for three days and you’ve already managed to crash it like a doofus. Your father had saved up for an entire year to surprise you with it for your college graduation, but not before posting numerous pictures of you on Instagram as you attempted to ride it. Despite his protests that you should at least let someone train you, you convinced him to let you take it for a spin to the beach, that’s all. No biggie, right?

Wrong!

It was a giant biggie. One that would surely give your father a heart attack over if you showed up back at his house with a totaled bike with cuts and scrapes. You don’t even know how it happened, really. One minute you were totally fine, cruising along the back roads of the small town. Then suddenly, a little baby squirrel decided that was an excellent time to scurry across the road. You narrowly avoided the little shit, but it costed you your bike. You swore that if you ever spotted that little rodent again, you’d throw whatever was closest to you on sight. Regardless of how crazy you’d look.

You looked back at your phone once again as your good friend Steve sent you another text.

**[From: Stevie]  
Don’t worry, kid. He’ll have her looking as good as new in no time. Bucky’s a pro. (-;**

Who the hell is Bucky?

You’ve never heard of him talk about him other than one occasion. Apparently everyone besides you has met the man before and you couldn’t help but feel a bit left out. Steve always brought his friends around you. Even Wanda had met him before, and she was your best friend! He even brought Peggy around him when they started dating last year. Hearing the sound of the garage door opening, you jumped and shoved your phone back into your pocket.

Steve never told you that his friend was a Calvin Klein model.

He certainly looked like he could be. The man was absolutely stunning. His brown hair was pulled back into a low bun, with the exception of a few strays that were pulled behind his ears. He wore a black tank top that showed off his very toned body that you were positive didn’t come from just sitting around and eating Doritos all day. No, this man worked out quite a bit and it was paying off. But despite his hypnotizing blue eyes and boy-next-door smile, that’s not what caught your attention the most.

It was the arm. The arm that was made of metal. The arm that was made of metal that instantly got you aroused by just looking at it.

“You must be Y/N, right?” He smiles, holding out his flesh hand for you to shake. You can’t help but notice how long his fingers were. Immediately you were flooded of images of them brushing against your clit. Whisking the sinful thoughts away, you shook his hand, smiling awkwardly. Pull it together, Y/N!

You prayed he didn’t catch it, but when you looked back into his eyes, you caught a hint of something there. As if he’d been studying you. You smiled, crossing your arms over your body.

“Yeah,” you let out a nervous laugh. “And you’re Bucky, right?” When he smiled again, it reached his eyes. You were always a sucker for blue.   
Nodding intently, his gaze traveled behind you.

“Shit, doll,” he breathed, walking past you and towards your bike. “I thought you said you wrecked it?”

You blinked. “I did.”

He let out a chuckle, running his metal hand through his hair. The gears clicked and shifted mechanically, causing your eyes to widen. It was probably the strangest thing you’ve ever been turned on by. It was an arm, for Christ’s sake!

“It looks like a transformer chewed it up and spat it out.” He crouched down so that he was eye level with the seat and ran a hand along the metal. You could see the wheels turning in his head as he focused, his brows drawn together as he studied the scraped metal. You’ve never seen anything so attractive.

“Can you fix it, though?” You ask, biting your lip nervously. If you didn’t get this to your dad in a few hours you’d be dead meat. Not to mention he’d take the bike back until you had someone to train you. That could take weeks.

Standing back up, he turned to you, a playful smirk on his lips. “I can fix anything, doll. Give me a few hours and she’ll be running just fine.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much! My dad would’ve disowned me if I showed up with it like this.”

* * *

After spending a couple hours wandering around the shop, you concluded that Bucky’s shop was the coolest place on earth. It was surprisingly clean, with the exception of a couple of oil blots here and there. There were quite a few pictures along the walls. They were mostly of him and Steve from the time they were kids, all the way up until they were adults. They must’ve been friends for years.

“How long have you known Steve?” you ask, sitting on the small stool. You had an excellent view of Bucky. The way his arms flexed as he worked, glistening with a thin layer of sweat from the August heat outside. His hands and arms were covered with motor oil, but you honestly found it made him look even more stunning. He looked away from his work and peered up at you with a grin.

“We go way back. I met him on the playground in third grade. Poor guy was getting picked on by some punks.” His eyes gave off a hint of nostalgia as he spoke.

“Did you save little Stevie?” you teased, smirking down at him. This earned a chuckle from him.

“You could say that,” he says, his eyes falling to your lips. He looked away just as quickly and went back to working on the bike. “I kind of had to do that a few times growing up.”

You knew Steve got bullied as a kid. He always told you stories whenever he got drunk enough. But not once did he ever tell you the bit where Bucky swooped in and saved the day, he always left that part out every time.

You found yourself staring at his metal arm again. This time, Bucky picked up on it.

“You wanna touch it, doll?” He asks, setting his tools down and looking up at you with a smirk. One that sent shivers down your spine. God, this man was hot. With an eager nod, you watched as he stood and walked over to you. He crouched again, placing his metal arm in your lap.

You trailed your fingers along the metal, taking in every little detail. It was a bit cooler than his body temperature, despite the scorching heat outside. You wondered how it must’ve felt during the winter. Most of all, you wondered how he uh…pleasured himself. It was just a random though! You knew he was left handed by the fact that he used all of the tools with his metal arm despite the perfectly fine arm on the right. So it only made sense that he used it to pleasure himself with it as well, right?

You didn’t notice it until then, but Bucky had been studying your every move while you looked at his arm. His blue eyes watched your face for any signs of disgust, but found none. He hated to admit, but it was his biggest insecurity. And seeing you, one of the most attractive women he’s come across, openly touch it without any kind of fear made him feel warm inside.

When you were aware of his gaze, your eyes flickered to his, staring back with just as much intensity.

That’s when you leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

And much to your surprise, he kissed back twice as hard.

His tongue ran along your bottom lip, begging to be inside your mouth. You parted your lips and allowed it. This was by far the greatest kiss you’ve ever experienced. His tongue danced with yours as his hands traveled to your hips, rubbing small circles into them. You let out a small whimper, one that only made him pull away.

“Jesus –are you sure you wanna do this?” he asks.

You roll your eyes playfully and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. “I want this, now fuck my brains out.”

In one swift move, he hooked his hands underneath your ass and lifted you up. He was even stronger than he looked.

He made his way over to your bike and gently set you down on it. Your back was resting on the front engine, your head resting on the metal between the handles. Watching you with lustful eyes, he reached behind him and pulled the black tank top over his head.

His body was literal perfection. His body was still glistening from the summer heat, covered with dark smears of oil. His jeans hung low on his waist, giving you a small view of his happy trail. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. His lower body was just as toned as the upper half. Especially his toned thighs that flexed each time he lifted a leg out of the clothing on the floor.

“Now, as beautiful you are with that outfit on,” he smirks, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your mouth. You feel his hands snake their way to the waistband of your leggings and tug them down harshly. “I bet you’re twice as beautiful without them.” He stared down at the small red panties that covered your pussy and licked his lips.

He reached down, slipping a finger between your legs. You felt the coldness of his metal digits as they slowly traveled down your thigh, sending goosebumps all over your body. Your breathing increased. You weren’t even fully unclothed, yet he was about to make you cum by just touching your legs.

His fingers rested on the material of your panties, rubbing against the cloth with harsh circles. You let out a small groan, your head falling back onto the metal. His fingers worked faster, working the wetness between your legs into the material. All while his eyes never left yours. He loved watching you squirm.

“Stop teasing!” you whined, moving your hips in time with his fingers. You needed him inside you now. You didn’t care that the garage was only half closed or that he wanted to go easy on you. You loved it rough and you wanted it just like that. With an amused chuckle, Bucky slid the damp panties down your legs and placed tossed them to the side, leaving your pussy fully exposed.

His hands found themselves on the buttons of your flannel, tugging at the material harshly causing the buttons to pop one at a time. You would’ve said something if you weren’t so turned on at the moment. You ached for him and yet he teased you like this. It was torture! Completely mad on his end. Once the flannel was discarded from your body, he wasted no time unhooking the front of your bra and tossing that to the side as well.

You were fully naked, dripping for him as you lie on your brand new bike.

Never in a million years did you picture this happening. It all felt so surreal. Bucky leaned forward and knead the soft flesh of your breasts with his hands, flicking your nipples with his tongue.

“Such gorgeous tits, Y/N,” he murmured, taking one into his mouth and sucking harshly. This earned a small yelp from you. He let go with a small pop. “And they’re all mine, aren’t they?” he asked.

You nodded furiously, your legs beginning to tremble.

“Say it, doll,” he commanded, sliding his boxers down his legs and kicking them to the side. “I want you to fucking say it.”

“They’re yours, Bucky,” you cried. “It’s all yours!”

You felt the bike shift a bit as he straddled it. His hands grabbed your hips forcefully and lifted your body upwards. Your eyes traveled down his body until they rested on the impressively large cock between your bodies. Your eyes widened, excitement filled your body. You rolled your hips upwards, your pussy nudging his cock.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart?” he asks, running the tip of it along your gripping slit. Your eyes nearly rolled back into your head as you nodded.

“Please,” you whimper desperately.

Without warning, Bucky thrusted inside you, filling you completely. His metal hand gripped one of the handle bars of the bike, while the other was planted on your hip securely, preventing you from falling off. His pace was brutal as he fucked into you, your shoulders pressing into the small radio buttons. You let out a cry, enjoying the burning stretch of his size. It’s been so long since you’ve had someone fill out like this, you felt complete.

Bucky threw his head back, letting out a breathy moan. “You’re so fucking tight, baby.” Your hands held onto his hips as they slammed into your bruised ones. The sounds of his cock entering you echoed throughout the room. You could feel him entering you deeper and deeper with each thrust. You didn’t want it to end. You wanted this to last forever.

“ _Ah-ah-ah_ ,  _Bucky I’m gonna come!_ ” You say, your words stuttering as he pounded into you. Your hands found their way onto his behind, pressing them into you forcefully. You needed it deeper. This earned a growl from the older man. The fact that Bucky barely even knew you, yet he was fucking you raw on your bike in semi-public added to the pleasure. Anyone could just pop up and see them, but you didn’t care.

But of course, you had an amazing talent for jinxing yourself.

The sound of an engine, followed by tires on gravel caused the two of you to freeze; your eyes widened with fear. Oh god, what if it was your father? You’d literally die of embarrassment. Whoever it was, slammed the door closed and walked towards the garage reluctantly.

“Buck?” Steve called out. You felt your heart race even more. You were supposed to be getting your bike fixed, not fucked on it! Especially not by Steve’s childhood best friend.

Bucky, noticing your shocked expression, smiled wickedly at you. You felt him pull his hips back before thrusting back into you harshly. Before you could let out any noise, his metal hand wrapped around your throat, cutting off any noise. Your eyes widened with shock as he pounded into you. You could feel your juices sliding down your thighs, coating him with it.

“Hey, punk!” Bucky called over his shoulder.

Your eyes almost shot out of your head. You wrapped your hands around his metal wrist, trying to get his attention, but the pleasure from his thrusts and your nearing orgasm prevented you from causing any commotion.

You heard Steve let out a laugh, followed by his footsteps getting closer. “Have you seen, Y/N?” he asked. “She hasn’t been answering her phone lately and I’m worried.”

You could feel yourself clenching around his cock, your orgasm beginning to approach. Bucky thrusted harder, his cock hitting your g spot expertly. The sound of your head slamming back against the metal made Steve jump.

“U-uh, yeah!” Bucky stammered, closing his eyes at the feeling of your pulsing pussy. “She left about an hour ago. I fixed her bike up.” Steve let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re a real lifesaver, Buck,” he praised. “Her dad would’ve lost it if she showed up with it all banged up like that.” Bucky’s hand tightened around your throat as he felt his own release approaching.

“Y-yeah, it’s a really nice bike,” he says before glancing down at you. “Really nice.”

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re in pain. Are you sick again, Bucky?” Steve’s gone into mother mode again. But at the wrong time.

“I think I’m coming down with a cold, actually –ah!” your orgasm rips through you unlike any other. Your mouth falls open in a silent scream, tears running down your face as his cock hits your sweet spot repeatedly. Bucky lets out a small grunt, spilling inside of you, coating your walls with his come.

“Buck? Do you need any he-“

“ _NO!_ ” he shouted before clearing his throat. “No, I just need to rest a bit. I’ll call you later, alright?” 

Steve hesitated. You could almost hear his inner debate. After a few seconds, you hear the sound of his footsteps fading.

"I’ll see ya later then,” he calls. “Call me if you need anything!”

You both relax at the sound of tires on gravel once again.

Bucky let go of your throat, smiling sheepishly when you let out a breath. “I’m sorry about that,” he says, running his flesh hand on the reddened flesh. You were too blissed out to argue; you’d just experience the most intense orgasm in your life. Who could be pissed right now? You were just relieved you didn’t get caught. Steve would probably cry himself to sleep every night if caught a glimpse of that.

“’s okay,” You smile, shifting uncomfortably. You wince when you feel the buttons pressing into your naked back. Bucky’s hand snakes underneath yours and sits you up.

You sit in silence for a few minutes, his hand gently massaging your back.

“We should probably get off this thing now,” He chuckles huskily. It sends shivers down your spine and you nod in agreement.

“I’m gonna need a long shower to wash all these sinful acts away.” This earns a snort from him.

“You know,” he says, peering down into your eyes with a playful smile. One that has your core already dripping for him once again. “I’ve got a really nice shower back home.”

You gasp dramatically and place a hand on your chest.

"Bucky Barnes, are you trying to take me home with you?” You both laugh as he helps you off the bike.

“I …” he trails off. “I was gonna ask you out this weekend, but I’ll take that, too!”

You wrap your arms around his neck.

"How about we do both?” you ask. He nods, placing a small kiss onto your cheek.

“Both it is, doll.”


End file.
